Incomplete
by Alexandria Kennedy
Summary: Foxface, Rue, and Katniss form an alliance. What each thought would be a short-term thing turns into something much more. A life lost brings them even closer together, and without each other, all would be incomplete. How will they be able to say goodbye?


**Author's Note: You have no idea how incredibly bored I am at the moment. I need to write **_**something…**_**so I decided to write this.**

**Anyway. Yeah.**

**Full Summary: What if Rue didn't call out for Katniss's help when she was entangled in the net? What if she didn't need to?**

**Rue thought that she was going to be killed just before she was entangled in the net. As she was making her way along, she ran into Foxface—literally. Just as the net caught her, Foxface ran. However, she came back for Rue. Thus, a new alliance was formed between Foxface, Rue, and Katniss. **

**Will they all find a way to make it out? Or will two of them have to die?**

**Read and review! You know, if you wanna…**

I ran through the forest, my feet carrying me as quickly as possible. With a piece of fruit in my hand and a smile on my face, I knew that the day would not be able to get better. The Career's had their supplies blown up—by who, I did not know—and there was no way that they would be able to live in comfort. It was like Heaven for me, but it also meant that I did not have easy access to food anymore. The situation was bittersweet, really, but leaning more towards the sweet side.

As I rounded a corner, a sudden impact sent me to my rear. I groaned softly in pain, opening my eyes to see what I had run into. _If I ran into a tree again, I swear…_I began to think to myself. However, once I saw what—or who, I should say—was staring back at me, my heart stopped. It had been the little girl from District Eleven. Her eyes were wide with fear, and her lip was quivering. I was not sure what to do; I had a knife, but there was no way I would be able to drive it through this girl's skin.

"What's your name?" she asked, the sound of her voice making me jump. She spoke in a way that made me believe she was not scared, but I knew that it was all an act. This girl—why couldn't I remember her name?—was trying to act friendly so that I did not kill her. Perhaps she was waiting for her ally, Katniss, to come save her. Their alliance had been whispered around the arena since the second it was formed.

I did not reply to her question. I simply stared at her. Just as I rose to my feet and started to back away from her, I heard something snap. A net fell, weights at the edges to hold it down. The small girl was caught in it, thrashing around desperately. That was when I ran. I was running faster than our impact, my feet sending me in the opposite direction.

"Help!" I heard her cry. Out of nowhere, I stopped running, the sudden brake sending me to my knees. Her cries became louder in my ears, and something tugged at my heart. My scarlet hair flew by in a flash as I started running towards her. For whatever reason, I could not just let her die by whoever had set up that net.

When I had reached her, she was still shouting, but I brought out my knife and began slashing at the net. She grew calmer and calmer as I cut through the net, eventually able to get her out of it. We ran quickly, not wanting to stick around to see who had set up the trap in the first place. It was probably one of Careers, which would not have been a good thing. Once we were far enough away, we collapsed on the ground. For such a small child, she was sort of able to keep up with my pace, though I had to run slower than I usually did to make that possible.

"You came back for me," she said. I nodded. "Why?"

I couldn't answer her, for I really did not know why.

"What's your name?" she questioned. "I'm Rue." She stuck out her hand to shake. I took her hand half-heartedly, and then looked at her. I carefully studied her face, trying to see if she was planning on having Katniss kill me or something. After deciding that she was okay for now, I decided to answer her.

"I'm Avalon," I stated.

"Does this mean that we're allies?"

"I guess so."


End file.
